Shattered
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Derek isn't the only Hale in Beacon Hills and it's time his story gets out, risking his life for the ones he loves and hates.
1. PTC Post Traumatic Coma

**If your thinking I have given up on the others your wrong I just have a REALLY bad case of writers block and I hope this story will get me out of it, please review too.**

* * *

I walked down the hall looking for the room, anger scourged my veins, she didn't deserve this. I soon found the bleached and sterol door, room A62 I slowly opened it and saw her. I walked to the side of her bed and stared at the five think lines across her cheek. "You didn't deserve this," I whispered feeling so much hate and then it escaped, a growl, no matter what I couldn't hold it back. "Wake up," I hissed holding her shoulders. "Georgette, wake up."

"She can't here you," someone said behind me. I turned and a nurse stood in the door frame. "Mr…um? Who are you?"

"Spencer Hale," I said looking back at my sister. "She was visiting some relatives," I held my tongue from saying anymore.

"Well, I have a few questions, Mr. Hale?" I nodded indicating I was listening. "First off, who is her legal guardian?"

"I am," I said calmly.

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen…ma'am."

"Then how can you be someone's guardian? Legal age for that is 18."

"I've taken care of her since my parents death. I took her and we ran away, she wanted to come back here and I let her, but of course the night I was supposed to join her she gets in trouble."

"What happened?"

"I don't know," I said calmly covering up the truth. "Like I said, I was moving in when she was attacked. I assume it was one of those wild animal attacks that have been going on lately," I said still calm as she nodded.

"Well, thank you, visiting hours end in an hour so please hurry up." The woman left and I sat next to my sister. "Georgette, I'm sorry," I whispered pushing the black hair from her face. I kissed her forehead and walked for the door when the doctor came in.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Hale. I should tell you, your sister is in a post traumatic coma, we don't know when she'll wake up, but I'll call you as soon as she opens her eyes."

"Thanks," I mumbled nodding toward the doctor as I walked out. I walked down the hall again until I came to another room and found a burned victim sitting in the corner with an emotionless expression. I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed looking at the man.

"Well look what got you here, you can at least say thank you, oh wait you can't, I save your life and this is how I get repaid? You and Georgette need to listen Uncle Peter, both of you, I warned you not to go in the basement, I asked for your help and you didn't you ignored me like everyone else did, I don't know why I helped you out of that fire, I risked my life to make you want to like me, I risked my life for you. I should have left you in there, you ruined my life, I helped you for what price? You to just sit here all day not being able to communicate planning God only knows what."

"Your not supposed to be in here," a nurse said as I stood up.

"I was just leaving," I sighed walking past her, I stopped in front of Georgette's room again hesitating to go in, but I noticed someone was in there, he leaned over her bed and I couldn't see his face. We barley knew anyone here, I had two friends from school and that was it, I pushed the door open and he stood up, sensing me even though I hadn't made a single noise, the door didn't even squeak.

"What caused you to return," he asked not looking at me. I recognized the voice but couldn't say for sure who it was.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly.

"What you don't recognize your own blood?"

"Derek?" He turned and smirked the same smart ass smirk that made you want to instantly punch him.

"Ah, so my own brother doesn't forget me," he laughed and walked up to me.

"Where's Laura?" I asked waiting for her to come out of nowhere, but his face turned grim.

"Sh-she's um…dead Spencer," he hesitated. My chest felt like it was closing in on itself. "She was the one found in the woods in two, and I know who killed her." I looked at Georgette knowing her attacker was Laura's.

"The alpha," we said together.

"How did you know?" he barked in shock as I pushed Georgette's hair back revealing the cuts. "She was attacked last night, she left some new girl's house and was on her way home when she was attacked."

"Whose house," he demanded as I shrugged. "Spencer, this is vital, I need you to tell me who's house."

"I think it was the name of Argent, but I was with Scott so I really don't know for certain."

"Scott McCall?"

"Yeah how do you know him?"

"You mean you can't sense it…"

"The wolf, please I've known since the day he was bitten," I laughed as Derek looked at me Seriously. "How come you know?"

"Because I've been training him."

"And you've been here how long and I didn't know about this?"

"I've been living in the old house that's why."

"Still why not come find us maybe Georgette would have been fine if we knew you were…"

"Shut up, don't be blaming me for her actions, she went out."

"Derek, she can't fend for herself, she isn't one of us, she is purely human, you know that, or maybe you forgot since you and Laura ran away ten years ago."

"Excuse me, but if you are going to fight I am going to have to ask you to leave," a nurse snapped walking in as I turned from Derek and left, which of course he followed. I found Scott and Stiles sitting outside waiting for me.

"How she doing?" Stiles asked, as I shrugged.

"The same," I answered.

"We're not done here," Derek snapped trying to get my attention while Scott looked at him awkwardly.

"What is there else to say Derek, you screwed up on not telling us, fine you screwed up," I snapped walking past my friends and got on my Yamaha, I nodded to Scott and Stiles before taking off toward the school.


	2. Solve it?

**I understand that this is a short chapter but I want to save the best parts for the next chapter so please bare with me, thank you.**

* * *

How dare he show up now and not when she needed him, anger coerced my veins, but that really wasn't new. "Hey, Spence," Lydia called from behind me. "You ok?"

"Yeah, wouldn't I be?" I snapped opening my locker.

"Well you just seem, more angry then usual."

"You wouldn't care," I sighed trying to let the anger go, but I really couldn't it continued pulsing through.

"Oh yeah, try me," she squinted with the same spunky attitude she always carried the attitude that you could never tell if she was being serious or really didn't care. "Let me guess your still beating yourself over your sister's accident. Spencer, it wasn't your fault now drop it."

"Sort of, my brother showed up this morning, he could have saved her the night she was attacked if he bloody cared about her." I mumbled wanting to punch my locker door.

"You have a brother? Is he hot?" Lydia asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Out of everything I said that is what you caught?"

"I hear what I want," she smiled as the bell rang. "I got to go, I'll see you after class." I walked down the hall toward my next period when Allison walked up to me.

"So did you see that bus?"

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to cover up my pissed off tone.

"Some wild animal tore it up," she laughed, but noticed I didn't join in. "How is she doing? I am so sorry."

"Why, it wasn't your fault or anything, she left your house and was attacked," I grumbled trying not to blame Allison for Georgette's accident.

"Well I feel like it is, I offered her a ride and she refused it."

"Allison, just let it go, she's ok," I sighed as I held the door for her.

"Doesn't sound like she is. What are you not telling me?"

"What the fact that my sister went into a post traumatic coma?"

"Oh my God, Spencer if you need anything please don't be afraid to contact me." I nodded as the second bell went off. I couldn't help thinking of Georgette the entire day, he attack was no wild animal, the alpha is after her, and I don't know why…yet. I went through the entire day worrying over my sister and how Derek decided to finally show up in our lives, everything was fine without him. After the final bell and retrieving things from my locker I walked out to my bike and started it up.

"Spencer," someone called over the roar of the engine. I looked up before putting my helmet on and saw Lydia walking over.

"Yeah?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you where your sister was now?"

"At the hospital, why?"

"Aren't I aloud to pay my respects?"

"I suppose, but don't you and Jackson have that double date with Allison and Scott?" I knew that would be a site to see, Jackson was a total ass and I was waiting for Scott to do something, but I guess I would have to wait longer.

"Yeah, but that can wait," she smiled as I nodded and got on my bike, I waved and drove off. The ride home wasn't long and I walked up to my office. Paper's scattered across the floor photos of family members and others scattered across the wall. I pulled Derek's photo off the wall realizing I had to take the red ex paint off, and it killed me to draw one over Laura's photo. I began going through the entire stacks, looking from picture to picture. I stopped at Mr. Myers photo.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!" I screamed ripping the photo off the wall. My heart rate was up and I could feel the wolf wanting to come out. I leaned against the wall holding my head as I slowly fell down, papers scattered as I hit the ground. I spent the next five hours going through the papers, trying to fit the puzzle together, looking for what linked the alpha with these people, and how did Laura end up dead. I had enough and my head felt like it was going to split open so I grabbed my keys and walked out. I got on my bike and headed to the gas station thinking I had no other place to go. As I filled up a black Camaro pulled up on the opposite side, and then he got out.. "You've got to be kidding me," I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, I know we can't stand each other, but I know what your doing, I want to help."

"Oh now you want to help me?"

"Listen, seeing her like that, made me realize I needed her, she wasn't going to end up like Laura, ok, so…" Derek stopped as two SUVs pulled up blocking his car in. "Go, now," he demanded looking away from me. I gave him a questioning glance and got on my bike pulling it around the corner I watched carefully


	3. A Bullet in One Night

**Sorry I've been very busy causing very little time to update but this is my last week of school and I have two finals next week so I think when I get out I will have more time to actually write so please bare with me. Thanks and please review. **

* * *

Mr. Argent spoke to Derek I refused to listen which was a mistake on my part, I watched as some guy smashed Derek's window in and they left. "They know?"

"No really? I would have never guessed," Derek snapped back before getting in his car. "We'll talk later." He drove off leaving me behind like he always had, I was fine with that for I didn't want to spend any time with him. I got back on my bike and started home when I saw something rather interesting, a dark figure twenty yards away standing in the middle of the street, but it heard me coming and darted into the woods. I knew it had to have been the alpha so I gave my bike more gas and drove into the woods, I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but the alpha needed to pay. It took everything in my power not to hit a tree. I parked my bike when the alpha stopped, knowing I could get it by foot was so much more satisfying, so I started running after it.

The creature brought me into town and I knew I had a risk of losing him so I climbed on top of the buildings and there he was, I started for him but someone grabbed me. "What the hell?" I growled shoving Derek as he smirked.

"I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?"

"He attacked Georgette, he isn't going to live any longer."

"And neither will you if you try and go after him," Derek demanded shoving me into the wall. I went to punch back but my cell phone rang and I pulled it out seeing Lydia's picture on it, I hit the ignore and looked back to Derek, shaking my head to keep him silent, but it went off again with a text from Lydia asking if I was ok. I replied and looked at Derek and he looked like he was going to throw my phone against the wall.

"Don't look at me like that," I growled as he rolled his eyes. "Now if you'll get out of my way." He still stood in front of me and shoved me back.

"You know you need my help," he said roughly as I shook my head.

"We needed your help, key word needed, Derek, I don't need your help anymore, Georgette is screwed up because you didn't bother coming to help her."

"I didn't know she was here, nor you, so it's not my fault," he snapped. "You don't get it Spencer, you need my help if you want the alpha dead." He grabbed my arm and stared at me.

"Keep up," I smiled before jumping back and off the wall pulling myself onto the roof. I watched as Derek followed which was shocking since he never followed anyone, but I was testing him, I started running and he followed, but I was soon dismayed when he got in front and jumped off the roof causing me to follow him, and oddly enough it was kind of fun, for a moment I forgot why I was even out here, and soon I saw him, Derek did too. We looked as the alpha climbed up onto another building and I nodded at Derek and wall jumped to the roof, I was closing the distance between the alpha and I when I heard a loud bang and felt a burning sensation in my right leg.

I fell and rolled off the roof slamming onto a metal roofing and rolled off that onto the concrete below. I groaned in pain as rolled up my pant leg and looked at a sort of glowing blue hole, most likely a bullet, but one I've never seen. I heard the gun shot again and it sounded closer, almost like a warning shot. With what strength I had left I pulled myself to my feet and wobbled back the way I came avoiding main roads and sticking to the shadow of the back alleys. I made it to my bike and tightening my jaw I drove home, thinking that sleeping it off would heal it faster.

I weakly hit my bed and fell asleep. I woke once or twice in the middle of the night but I felt sicker each time, I forced myself to sleep again and when the sun came out I screamed as loud as I could sending out a loud howl with it. I pulled back the sheets and stared at the hole in my leg the pool of blood soaking into my sheets. I climbed out of bed and felt worse than the night before, I guided myself to the kitchen leading onto the wall, this wasn't normal I should have been healed by now.

I dropped to the floor feeling as if I was dying and I couldn't explain why, I crawled into my bathroom and pulled the gauze out and wrapped my leg up in that. Afterwards I crawled back to my bike and with what strength I had left drove to school, by the time I got there everything felt weak, I couldn't even pull myself off my bike and it soon fell over with me still on it. "Oh my God, are you ok?" someone asked running over to me. "Spencer, are you ok?" she asked.

"Jennifer?" I asked trying to clear my vision. "Yeah…I'm fine," I said as she helped me stand.

"Well, now that your ok, can you help me with French?"

"No, I just need to lay down," I mumbled walking away from her. I stumbled into the halls and leaned against my locker closing my eyes feeling sicker by the passing second.

"You don't look to good," Lydia said with concern.

"No, I'm fine, I just…got drunk last night…wild party." She looked upset at the answer as if she wanted to be at the party I had just made up.

"So, that's why you ignored my call?"

"No, I never knew you called," I answered trying to sound realistic, I felt my body falling forward and Lydia caught me.

"Damn, you are trashed," she laughed as I tried nodding but I don't think my head moved. My senses were becoming stronger, as if my wolf side was coming out, Lydia's settle perfume soon became a strong sent as if the bottle had been sprayed up my nose. "Come here," she laughed resting me in the corner between the wall and locker. "If you can't make it through the rest of the day, go home, you need to get out before the bell rings, you still have…" The bell blasted over her voice taking my hearing with it, I wanted to scream but I just held my ears and fell to the floor. "Too late," she sighed helping me back up. "You want me to help you to your next period?" I shook my head and watched her walk off. Maybe this bullet was affecting me, I needed to find my brother and get information from him, I started down the hall toward the parking lot when I fell again, but this time I didn't bother getting up.

"Don't worry, he's drunk," someone giggled as I started crawling. I dragged myself to my first period people laughed as I crawled through the door.

"Mr. Hale, if we are done pretending to be a dog please take you seat," my teacher barked as I slowly stood and stumbled toward my seat.

"Oh my God, you look horrible," Allison mumbled as I looked at her.

"Thanks, Allison, I had no clue," I said with heavy sarcasm as she looked away. "I'm sorry, it's just I feel like death, and I shouldn't take it out on you, I should…ugh!" I groaned as a sharp pain pulsated from the bullet wound. "This isn't silver," I whispered looking at my desk.

"What's not silver?" Allison asked as I looked at her.

"What?"

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"What's not silver?" she asked as I cursed in my mind.

"The…um….metal bars here," I said knocking on the bar that connected the seat to the desk. "Someone said it was, I think it's steel."

"I think your right," Allison said slowly looking at me like I was insane


	4. Facing Death

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated sooner but school was ending and I had finals and I am finally done so I should be updating more and faster minus a few nights this week for Graduation and award night. So thanks for the cooperation. **

* * *

By the end of the day my chest cavity felt as if a fire was set inside me and I could hardly breath. "Are you ok?" Scott asked as I looked at him with anger, he backed up in shock and it sent wonder into my brain. I felt the change coming on. "Why can't you control it?"

"I don't know," I growled seeing my reflection in the mirror my lavender eyes shown bright. "Get me out of here," I barked as he lifted me to my feet looking for an exit. With each step we took the bullet wound hurt more and more. The bell rang sending a splitting migraine through my head. "I can get there," I sighed nudging my head toward the door. Scott nodded believing me and went to his next class as I stumbled more and more to the door.

"Where are you going?" My head jerked in the direction the voice came and Jackson stood there staring at me with a stupid smirk.

"To my bike so I can go home."

"Oh, you look like shit Hale," he smirked satisfied. "So let me guess you were the one to give it to McCall." I felt my heart drop.

"What?"

"You know, come on, Scott couldn't have gotten better at lacrosse over the summer."

"You think I'm giving him drugs?" I asked laughing.

"By the looks of it, your not only giving your taking, lay off," he patted my chest and I grabbed his wrist slamming him into his locker, he groaned in pain and that's when it hit me, my nails were pressed in his neck, I could feel the blood already forming to heal his neck. I pulled my hand away and shoved my hand in my pocket and began walking back to the doors, my leg hurt far more than it had. I finally got to my bike and pulled myself on when the bell blared out again the day was over and I was gonna die at school. I got my helmet on and my bike started and so I pulled the throttle. I was almost out when I felt a nauseating feeling take over me and the next thing I knew, my bike was falling and I slammed the ground; I heard a car screech behind me and I looked and saw Stiles' jeep come to a halt.

"What the hell?" Scott barked running over.

"I didn't hit him if that's what your thinking." I nodded well at least tried to nod in agreement.

"It doesn't matter just help me get him in the car," Scott demanded picking me up from under my arms. After they got me in Scott picked up my bike and pushed it to the side. I had no clue how I was going to get it back. Stiles peeled out and I pulled my pant leg up.

"Where should I take you?" I looked at him with a heavy glare.

"Does it look like I know the answer?" I growled as he shrugged. I started unwrapping my leg, the burn hurt more then it did when I first got shot.

"OK, then, what about your home?"

"I can't protect myself, if any hunter where to show up, I'm dead." He looked at me oddly. "What?" I snapped.

"You sound like your brother right now."

"I don't fricken care if I sound like Derek right now, either you get me to some place to take care of this…" I barked pointing to the hole in my leg now revealing as Stiles began to gag.

"Is that contagious?" he gaged again trying to avoid looking at it as I just glared.

"Now drive before I rip your throat out, with my teeth," I demanded as Stiles looked toward the road completely freaked out. Ahead I couldn't tell exactly but it looked like someone was standing in the middle of street and my sight was right since Stiles slammed the break to avoid hitting no other than Derek. He jumped in the car and looked at me.

"So they got you," he chuckled as Stiles took off. "Where are we going?" he asked as if he was enjoying my pain.

"I have no clue," I moaned as a bolt of pain shot up my leg. Stiles was on the phone talking to Scott, and he finally sounded a tad relieved.

"Tell him, we're gonna need the bullet," Derek leaned forward as Stiles repeated the message and then hung up. A silent drive later we pulled up to the animal clinic and I looked at Stiles like he was an idiot.

"You're going to treat me like a dog?"

"Well you sort of are," Derek laughed as I sat up ready to attack, while Stiles pushed me back.

"Help me get him out," he sighed as Derek climbed out and both of them dragged me into the vet's. They placed me onto a metal table and Derek grabbed my pant leg and ripped it to the knee exposing the bullet wound. I started to feel light headed and the pain was getting worse, and I had no clue what was killing me.

"Stiles, you are going to have to do something if Scott doesn't get here in time." Stiles face said it all, he looked scared out of his mind as Derek began walking around the animal clinic. I was starting to get worried at the sound of my brother's words. An hour or two passed I lost track of time and Stiles was getting worried as well I. "Ok, we don't have time, if he doesn't show up soon you are going to have to amputate," Derek said pulling out a surgical saw.

"Wait, what? Is it going to heal?"

"If we do it correctly maybe," he said calmly handing Stiles the saw while he grabbed a rubber pipe from the shelf and began tying it around my leg.

"I can't do this," Stiles said skittishly.

"What? Do you like faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I may at a severed LEG!" I grabbed a metal bar from the table I laid and looked at Stiles.

"Just do it," I growled placing the pipe in my mouth, all of a sudden I felt something crawling up my throat and I forced the pipe from my mouth and leaned over vomiting off the table, my vision cleared and black blood rested on the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked sounding totally uncomfortable.

"It's his body trying to heal you are going to have to do it now," Derek demanded as Stiles placed the cold metal to my leg, sending a chill down my spine. Just before he turned it on the double doors shot open and Scott walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" he barked as Stiles sighed in relief.

"You just saved me a life time of nightmares." I looked at Scott and he pulled the bullet out, I grabbed it and looked at it feeling an uncomfortable presence from it. But before I could rip it open my eye lids became heavy and I passed out. I laid in pitch black as I could feel myself drifting into a coma but I could hear Derek, Stiles, and Scott yelling at each other.

"Wake him up?" Derek barked my guess at Stiles.

"Scott," he doesn't look good," Stiles retaliated.

"Shut up," Scott responded. "I almost have it." What was he reaching for?

"Scott, I think he's dying. I think he's dead?" Stiles panicked. I wanted to laugh but my body was restful.

"Got it," he screamed. I felt someone punch me and I sat up ignoring the pain from my face. Derek ripped the bullet from Scott's hand ripped it open and burned the powder and I watched a blue cloud rise. Derek pulled the burned pile in his hand and cramped it into my leg. I screamed in agonizing pain and howled rolling off the table and squirming on the floor. When everything subsided I stood and looked at everyone.

"You ok?" Scott asked as I looked at my leg.

"Minus the horrific pain, I think I am," I laughed. Scott turned to Derek and sighed. They began discussing somethings about Scott going to work with the Hunters and all that crap and I turned to Stiles. "You mind giving me a lift to the school?" I asked as he laughed with a nod and we left. Stiles quickly drove to my bike I pushed the key in and listened to the roar of the engine with a smile. "I'll see you later I got to go see my sister," I nodded as Stiles cleared his throat.

"You mind if I come?" I shrugged and took off with him following me. We pulled up to the hospital and I killed the engine and the two of us walked through the hospital and into her room. She laid silently and Stiles walked over to her and pushed back her hair.

"That was from the alpha right?"

"Yeah, they believe the whole animal attack thing and I am going to let them believe it," I laughed sitting down.

"She's cold," Stiles said silently almost concerned.


	5. She's Up and Keeping a Secret

I sat there for a while he stood there just looking at her and I got bored so I walked down the hall to get a snack. As I walked back I passed my uncle's room, it was pretty messed up I went off on a person with a coma so I walked in and looked at him. "Hey Peter, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that since you can't fight back and I was just angry, the alpha went after her, I was just…angry. Why he would go after an innocent girl like that, the fire was six years ago and I feel terrible about it I truly do, if anyone should be sitting in that chair it should be me, but it's not and I'm sorry," I sighed and left knowing he would be fine. I walked toward the front desk to talk to Mrs. McCall.

"Hey, come to see your sister again?"

"Yeah, Stiles is in there keeping her company," I laughed as she nodded.

"It must be hard."

"What?" I asked wanting to know what she meant.

"Having to family members in a coma, I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to Scott."

"He would take care of you no matter how bad in shape he would be," I laughed as she nudged me.

"Yeah I guess your right, Scott does…." Mrs. McCall was interrupted by the sound of a terrible scream, one I have heard too often.

"Georgette," I said cautiously as I ran behind Mrs. McCall and into her room. She sat up swinging her arms as if to fight something off. Stiles was pulled away by another nurse and the both of us were yelled at to get out and literally kicked out. We stood in front of the glass and I watched as my sister freaked out, it scared me more than anything. I don't know what came over me because the next thing I knew I grabbed Stiles and slammed him into the wall. "What did you do?" I growled as he panted and looked freaked out.

"Nothing dude, I swear, all I said was her name brushed her hair back to look at the scar and she grabbed my wrist screaming." He wasn't lying, his heart was the same pace as when I scared him. I released him and walked away taking a seat in the waiting chairs, quietly sitting. A half hour passed and Mrs. McCall came out.

"She's doing fine, you boys can go in but one at a time," she pointed as I walked past Stiles and into her room, Georgette sat up staring at me, as if I did something wrong.

"What attacked you?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I didn't see anything," she looked away.

"You know it's impossible to lie to me, Georgette, was it the alpha?"

"Of course it was you idiot," she snapped as I grabbed her wrist.

"I don't care if your in the hospital, what is your problem?"

"You promised me," she hissed pulling her arm away. "Where's Stiles I want to talk to him."

"Answer my question Georgette, what is wrong."

"I don't want to speak to you, where's Stiles?" she said again with a tone of snottiness. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open.

"She wants you," I looked at Stiles as he looked at me curiously and walked in. I sat back down and closed my eyes. focusing on their conversation.

"He wasn't there."

"Georgette, it was an accident, he wasn't there because he was with Scott and myself, if we knew you were walking home by yourself I would have picked you up."

"Thanks," I could hear her smiling, "but he didn't keep his promise, he was supposed to protect me, he was…." she was cut off. But by what? I opened my eyes and slowly moved toward the window but the curtains were drawn so I opened the door and looked through a small crack, Stiles leaned over her bed kissing my sister, rage poured through my body. "Thanks, I needed that," she whispered touching his cheek with a smile. "I've missed you so much," she sighed as Stiles laughed.

"You missed me, you've been sleeping for two weeks," he laughed holding her hand.

"When should we tell him?"

"Soon, let him deal with Scott," he laughed kissing her head, "soon," he added and began walking for the door. I ran and sat down as the door opened Georgette waved and I forced a smile.

"You ready?" Stiles asked as I silently nodded. The entire drive back to my house was silent and I stayed quiet so I didn't end up killing Stiles.

"I'll see you later," I mumbled jumping out of the car he nodded as his eye brows came down. He drove off and I went straight to bed. A loud knock came from my window moments before I drifted to sleep. I got up and opened the window.

"Put a shirt on, we're going," Derek snapped climbing in my room.

"Nice to see you too," I laughed walking into my closet. "I grabbed the first shirt I saw and walked to the window climbed out after Derek and began walking toward his car. "Georgette woke," I said as we drove down the street.

"What?" He looked at me, a bit shocked mixed with happy


End file.
